


Before there were three.

by Gibbo92



Series: The Lightwood-Bane's. (Alpha/omega) [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alpha Magnus Bane, Alpha/Omega, First Time, Fluff, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Alec Lightwood, Prequel of sorts, Smut, Tags will be at the start of each chapter, snapshot moments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:14:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29093325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gibbo92/pseuds/Gibbo92
Summary: Snapshot moments into Magnus's and Alec's relationship before the birth of their child ( a prequel of sorts to Family of our own)Most stories if not all will be able to be read as a standalone.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: The Lightwood-Bane's. (Alpha/omega) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134548
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	1. Claim me. I'm yours.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey. I originally planned to write a prequel to A family of our own however I decided against it. Instead I'm going to do glimpses into moments of their relationship before A family of our own. They wont necessarily be posted in linear order also I dont know how often this will actually be updated probably as often as inspiration hits. 
> 
> If theres anything particular you would like to see for example the first time they met Ect feel free to leave suggestions either on here or on my  
> Instagram account : Malecfanficwritergibbo92

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus mate.
> 
> Tags for this chapter: heats. Knotting and a whole lot of smut.

_**Claim me. I'm yours.** _

Alec woke up feeling hot and feverish, it didnt take him long to realise that it was his heat that was making him feel this way, the problem with Alec’s heats was he didnt have one often choosing to use the heat suppression rune to avoid having them however that was before he had met Magnus and finally learnt to accept there was nothing wrong with being a male omega so three months ago he stopped using it expecting his heat to come immediately however it never did.

It was unfortunate that it had started now as Magnus was away on warlock business and wasnt sure when he would be back. Originally they had planned to mate on Alec’s next heat but now it would have to wait until the next one.

Alec could feel his fever rising, he knew he needed relief and soon or he would hit the danger zone so with that in mind he kicked the cover off the bed before pushing one hand under the waist band of his boxers one by one he wrapped his fingers around the length of his cock and began to stroke himself every so often he would stop to run the tip of his finger around the tip of his cock.

Magnus portaled into the loft he couldnt wait to surprise Alec with his return however as soon as he stepped into the loft he caught the scent of an omega, his omega in heat. The alpha side of him wanted to waltz right into the bedroom and take his omega now, Magnus shook himself off he couldnt do that after all he wasnt an animal, once he had enough control of himself he slowly made his way to the bedroom.

Alec must not of shut the door the whole way last night as it was open enough for him to see Alec but not for Alec to see him, Magnus watched briefly as Alec’s hand moved up and down in his boxers, Magnus reached down and palmed his self before gently pushing the door open.

Alec hadnt heard Magnus arrived he was far to distracted however out of the corner of his eye he saw the door push open and Magnus standing in the door way.

“ Your home?” Alec hadnt removed his hand from his cock.

“ I Was going to surprise you. Do you want me to leave" Magnus knew the idea was for when Alec’s heat came for them to mate however he still wanted to check

“ Dont you dare. I’m aware enough to know I still want to mate with you Magnus, so come here please I need you"

Magnus stalked towards the bed, he climbed up on to the bed and gently pushed Alec’s legs apart to sit between them.

“ Show me Darling, take your pleasure, I want to see you come"

Alec pushed his boxers down under his balls before wrapping his hand around back around his length and began jerking his cock. Magnus ran his hands up and down Alec’s thighs squeezing them every so often.

“ fuck Alpha, I’m going to cum"

“ cum for me Alexander"

Alec threw his head back and arched his back as he came all over his hands and abs, Magnus dragged his finger through the mess Alec had made and it brought it to his mouth before leaning over Alec and pressing a quick kiss to his lips before standing up beside the bed.

Alec quickly pushed his boxers down and all the way off before spreading his legs for Magnus to climb back In between them.

Magnus quickly snapped his fingers leaving himself in just as naked as Alec and climbed between Alec’s outstretched legs.

“ please Alpha I need you"

“ I know darling but I need to prep you first though” Magnus ran his finger down over Alec’s balls before coming to stop against Alec’s puckered hole, gently but persistently Magnus pressed against the tight muscles slowly his finger slipped inside, he felt Alec Clench before relaxing, Magnus moved his finger in and out a few times before replacing one finger with two, he made quick work of stretching Alec open, he would of loved to tease him a bit more but he knew that Alec needed a proper release and soon.

“ No more. Want you. Claim me. Knot me.” Alec was pushing back on Magnus’s fingers while stroking himself, he didnt want to wait any longer, he wanted to be claimed by his Alpha.

“ Ok darling” Magnus moved up on to his knees before removing his fingers, he used the wetness from his fingers to slick himself up “ put your legs around my waist” Magnus watched as Alec did as he was told, taking a hold of his own cock he wasted no time in pushing deep in Alec.

“ Oh fuck. Please” Alec tried to encourage Magnus to move but he wouldnt “ please move"

“ Not yet love. You need to relax first then I will give you what you want okay” Magnus leaned forward and captured Alec’s lips, both men couldn’t get enough of each others mouths, once Magnus felt Alec relax around him he pulled away from the kiss and moved back up on to his knees

Alec let out a whine as Magnus pulled away but he didnt have time to protest as Magnus took a hold of his hips and slowly withdrew before slowly pushing back in.

“ oh god. Again” Alec moaned out when he felt Magnus cock hit his prostate, Magnus repeated this action a few times before pulling Alec up on to his lap “ come on Alexander, take what you need”

Alec grabbed hold of Magnus’s shoulders and rocked on his cock, Magnus placed his hands under Alec encouraging him to grind on his cock faster, Alec rested his head in the crook of Magnus neck pressing constant kisses to the skin.

Alec let out a whimper when he felt Magnus’s knot swell slightly and stretch him even though this wasn’t his first or third time taking Magnus’s knot as they had already slept together prior to Alec's heat it was still uncomfortable to him “ shh it’s okay darling, you can do it, just focus on the pleasure not my knot" Magnus reached between them with one hand and wrapped it around Alec’s cock.

Between Magnus cock rubbing on his prostate and the drag of Magnus’s hand on his cock, he felt his orgasm building “ Alpha" Alec moved his neck to one side, Magnus pressed a few kisses against where Alec’s neck and shoulder met “ my beautiful Omega. Cum"

No sooner the words left Magnus’s mouth Alec’s orgasm ripped through him as he vaguely felt Magnus bite down on him claiming him, once the tremors from Alec’s orgasms stopped Magnus wasted no time changing there position so Alec Was on his back and began rocking against him.

“ Claim me Alexander" Magnus placed his hand under Alec’s head and brought him to his neck, Alec like Magnus pressed a few kisses to the skin before bearing his teeth and biting down, Magnus forced himself to hold off his orgasm, he needed to wait for Alec to finish claiming him before his knot fully popped as he didnt fancy Alec biting too deep into his neck, when he felt Alec licking where he had claimed him, Magnus rocked into Alec faster needing to find release himself.

“ Alexander, I’m...”

Alec let out a brief pain filled whimper and clawed at Magnus back as he felt Magnus Knot grow to full size and stretching him as Magnus came deep inside of him, Magnus struggled to keep himself up and collapsed on Alec burying his head in the crook of Alec’s neck.

After a few minutes Magnus pulled away to look at Alec “ Are you okay Alexander?”

“mmm. Sleepy. Happy.” Alec felt exhausted, he wanted to fight his sleep in favour of Holding Magnus but he was struggling to keep his eyes open, Magnus noticed this “ Shh Darling. Sleep now, dont fight it, you need your rest for the next wave, dont worry I’ll be here when you wake up. Now sleep my beautiful omega, I love you.”

“Hmm. My Alpha. Love you too" Alec barely mumbled as he fell asleep. Magnus watched as his mate fell asleep, he couldnt believe Alec had chose him, no one ever chose him only when it was convenient to them but Alec was different he chose him because he wanted to.


	2. Meeting for the first time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malec first meeting.
> 
> Rating: General

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi 👋 
> 
> Hope you enjoy the first meeting of Alpha Magnus & Omega Alec. It pretty much follows the same scene that was in the show but just alpha/omega.
> 
> Enjoy. 
> 
> 💚💚

Alec sighed what happened to the days where they would be given orders, go out kill some demons and go home only to rinse and repeat the very same pattern now he was chasing after some red hair little girl actually scrap that he was chasing after Jace who was chasing after said little girl.

Okay it was about time his Parabatai thought of someone else other than himself but it didnt change the way he felt, he liked order, things were black and white to him. You were either a downworlder, a shadowhunters, a mundane, Alpha, Omega or a beta there was no such thing as new shadowhunters.

He was now in a club which he hated, it was to noisy and far to many Alpha’s which is why he was in the furthest corner away from everyone, normally he hated being the guy who stood guard but not this time he was more than happy to be that guy, He watched as Jace and the little girl converse with the high warlock of Brooklyn, he was the one who held all of her memories of the cup it didnt look like it was going well.

Suddenly something didnt feel right to him someone was slowly approaching the group that’s when he saw it under the annoying lights, shit the circle rune. Without thinking he loaded up his bow, aimed, brought back to string and let go, he didnt wait around he rushed down past the group to make sure that the circle member was Indeed dead, as he rushed past the warlock he could help but grab the scent of him, it was a mixture of Sandalwood and something else but he didnt have time to dwell on it, he peered around the curtain to make sure no one else was around before turning back to the group.

♡♡♡

Magnus laughed internally at the shadowhunters in front of him well more at the wayland boy rather than Clary Fairchild.. even though she was a shadowhunter she was mundane than hunter.

He was getting bored of this conversation blah blah blah memories blah blah blah dont hide blah blah blah just as he was about to give up with this conversation an arrow flew passed his head, his eyes darted around to see what was happening and who was shot then he saw him an omega, **_who are you? No Magnus now is not the time to fawn over the tall handsome man. It’s time to go._** With that in mind he headed through the portal.

♡♡♡

Fuck. The mission went to shit. Alec was ready to go back to the institute and hand this to the Clave and go to bed but nope now he was running around a warlock’s home killing circle members whilst running around looking for the damn warlock, so far he hadnt found him, he had 2 more rooms to look In as he approached the 1st of the two rooms he heard voices. **_“Cat eyes would be nice addition to my collection”_** He acted on instinct and ran into the room bow at the ready, he didnt wait around, he aimed for the circle members leg and let the warlock do his thing.

♡♡♡

Well wasnt this just amazing, some twit trying to kill him, Magnus freaking Bane the son of Asmodeous although he didnt like to admit the last bit. Just as he was about to send the ball of magic he had prepared flying an arrow shot past him and shot the circle member in the leg rendering him stupid which allowed him to finish him off. **_Well done_** He heard behind him, immediately he put his glamour up before replying **more like medium rare** and turning around he wasnt prepared for the gorgeous Omega from early behind him for a brief moment he was rendered stupid **_I dont think we’ve been formally introduced. Magnus Bane and you are?_** He didnt really know why he wanted to know he was a shadowhunters for goodness sake and judging by the rune that adorned his neck he was a Lightwood.

Alec eyes flittered around the room before he realised that it was him that Magnus was talking to. **_A_ lec.** He couldnt stop the smile from forming on his face **.** Someone actually wanted to know who he was. He felt something stir in him, his omega side was drawn to him, he needed to get out of here. **_We should..um.._** why was he stumbling over his words.

Magnus chuckled to himself, poor guy couldnt even speak, **_join the party?_** As much as he enjoyed this beautiful Omega stumbling over his words he decided to put the poor guy out of his misery.

Thank Raziel. The alpha spoke the words for him. **_Uh yeah._** He pointed to the door before running out of it, he needed to get away from the warlock, he felt very uncomfortable, for the first time since presenting as an omega, he found himself wanting the things he had always told himself he never wanted. An Alpha.

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there is anything else you want to see a snapshot moment feel free to leave a suggestion either on my Instagram https://instagram.com/malecfanficwritergibbo92?igshid=1xrwfxd8zexfm  
> Or as a comment 
> 
> Stay safe.
> 
> 💚💚💚

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this, Sneak peek of Chapter 9 of A family of our own will be up on my Instagram tomorrow. 
> 
> Stay safe 
> 
> 💚💚💚


End file.
